


Crystalline

by KuraNova



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astral Powers Make Noctis Horny, Chapter 3 is noncon, Chill XV, Coronation, Fluff, Humor, Improper Use of an Electric Current, Improper Use of the Chocobo Song, M/M, Marriage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Proposals, Tesla Would Be Ashamed, no beta we die like men, please send help i cant tag, shameless self indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraNova/pseuds/KuraNova
Summary: Noctis embarks on a journey to escort the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya, to Insomnia for his coronation ceremony. Along the way, he has been tasked by King Regis to seek approval from the Astrals, his family's guardian deities.He also really has to find time to sit down and think about how he's going to ask his boyfriend to marry him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to another Promptis fic! Really, did you expect anything less? ;p  
> I appreciate you all being here, especially my regular commentors and lurkers (yes, you too <3), while I play in my favorite sandbox. I really hope you all enjoy this new monster!  
> Again, thank you!

Noctis could feel the power of the crystal surging through his body. It’s a bit like touching an exposed wire, but the feeling sticks around, buzzing and humming inside his skin. Tendrils of energy slink down his spine and shoot through his veins, coiling in his stomach like something living and dangerous. It makes him feel powerful. It makes him feel alive and invincible, like he’s ready for anything. 

Sometimes he thinks what the crystal does to him at times like these is what makes him so tired all the time. His father had suggested as much when he’d initially come here, though at the time Noctis was more concerned about his heart exploding inside of his chest and dying on the floor of the crystal chamber. The first time asking for power … it was terrifying, and Noctis didn’t know what the hell he was doing. He was just a kid, and he wanted to be like his dad. So his father had sighed and taken him to the crystal and showed him just what it really meant to be a King of Lucis. That, apparently, involved asking a piece of rock real nicely for the power of Bahamut and getting shot across the floor like he’d gripped an electric fence with both hands. 

Each time after that got just a little easier, and the sensation mellowed into something that felt innate. Like the crystal’s power  _ belonged _ inside of him. Like he was  _ born _ to wield its might.

He  _ was _ , of course, but he never thought he actually believed it until the magic had settled into his blood and bones. 

He could always feel it there, like something nebulous skirting around him, ready for use when he needed it. But on days like today, when he visited the crystal again, it  _ lived _ inside of him, and he thought he was less of a vessel for that magic than he actually  _ was _ that magic. Walking and breathing and  _ feeling _ everything around him in a way that always seemed new to him.

“Are you alright?”

Noctis looked up and met his father’s concerned gaze. Regis always came to these sessions to supervise. Noctis, he had explained, needed to draw from the crystal in short bursts, because apparently taking too much too quickly would probably  _ really _ kill him. This, and Noctis had been counting down, was his last time. Though way less experienced, he really was, fundamentally, just like his dad.

“I feel … the same as always, I guess. Weird.”

His father’s shoulders relaxed a little as he offered Noctis a tired smile. “Congratulations.” Leaning heavily on his cane, he stepped forward to grasp Noctis’ forearm. “I’m proud of you.”

Noctis felt his father’s grip like it was a vice clamping down on his sensitive skin, but he wouldn’t pull away from him for anything. It was rare that he and his father were together long enough for Noctis to endure any physical affection, and rarer still that he ever had the chance to tell Noctis that he was  _ proud _ of him.

He flushed at the praise, feeling distinctly inadequate despite the magic buzzing beneath his skin, and covered his father’s hand with his own. “I don’t want to disappoint you,” Noctis admitted quietly. “I don’t feel like I’m ready for this.”

His father’s eyes seemed to brighten with some emotion Noctis couldn’t place. “You have never, and never will, disappoint me. Do you understand?”

Noctis nodded, though he still felt the pressure of his station weighing on him like a baby garula. Maybe a couple of them, actually. “Yeah.”

Tactfully, his father changed the subject. “Do you have everything ready for your trip?”

“I think so. Ignis is handling most of the details.”

“Excellent. You know, Altissia is beautiful this time of year. You should stay longer, if you’re able.”

Noctis cocked his head curiously, following his father when he turned to leave the crystal chamber. “Thought the plan was to pick up Luna and head back?”

“I was only thinking you and Prompto should spend some  _ quality _ time together while you’re able.”

“Daaaaaad!”

His father looked back at him, quirking one inquisitive brow, as if he didn’t know he was being embarrassing. “What?”

“My sex life.  _ Not _ up for discussion!” If Noctis was red-faced before, he probably looked like one of those nasty peppers Ignis always tried to slip into his eggs.

Rolling his eyes, his father turned to face him fully once more. “Once you return to Insomnia the media will not leave you alone until you’re coronated. After that, everything you do - Every. Thing. You. Do. Will be scrutinized, and that includes the people closest to you, Noctis. I know what Prompto means to you, and you know I support you without hesitation.”

“Dad-”

“But people will talk, especially when concerning an heir. You and Prompto should take this time you have away to seriously discuss your future together. You’ve grown up in this,” his father sighed, gentling his voice, “but Prompto hasn’t. It’s going to be a shock, and you owe it to him to be prepared.”

“I-” Noctis fumbled for words, knowing his father was right, but unsure how to express that he honestly didn’t give one single fuck what the tabloids would print about him or his gayness. But Prompto  _ would _ react differently, he knew that, and he guessed his dad could see it too. “Yeah.” His father smiled that proud smile at him again, and Noctis felt just a little better about this entire coronation business. The trouble was, how the hell was he going to sit Prompto down in the next few weeks and explain to him that he thought they should get married?

 

* * *

 

“Hooome!” Noctis called as he entered his apartment. He heard the television droning in the living room, then the heavy  _ thud _ of something - some _ one _ \- hitting the hardwood floor.

“You’re back early!” Prompto appeared, looking a little flushed and embarrassed and way too sexy in one of Noctis’ dress shirts he’d borrowed last night for a Crownsguard function. “I was just taking a nap on the couch.” He looked down at himself, seeming to realize that the dress shirt was  _ all _ he was wearing, and stuttered. “I-I’ll go put some pants on. Or something.”

“Hang on.” Noctis reached out to wrap an arm around Prompto’s waist and pull him back against his chest. Taking in the sight of his shirt riding up his lover’s slim, pale thighs, it ignited a familiar hunger inside of him, increased tenfold from his interaction with the crystal earlier. “I want to kiss you goodmorning.”

Prompto let out a surprised chuckle, but leaned warmly against Noctis. “It’s five in the evening.”

Noctis leaned in to press a kiss against Prompto’s neck. “That’s early.”

His lover sighed happily when Noctis continued his kisses down the column of his neck, his fingers curling into the back of Noct’s shirt. “Yeah, for someone who doesn’t usually wake up until three- Hey!”

Noctis quickly moved his mouth away from where he had playfully nipped at Prompto’s skin and apologized with a proper kiss to his lover’s mouth. “Sorry.”

“You’re totally  _ not _ sorry. Don’t even lie.” Prompto swatted at Noctis’ arm, making the prince get his mouth off of him so he could look at him properly.

Prompto was always really good at reading people. He said he couldn’t, often, but Noctis knew better. His boyfriend was probably the most observant person he’d ever met. He guessed that Prompto just didn’t want people to feel uncomfortable with him by telling them he could read ‘em like a book. Noctis might have found it a little unsettling too, if Prompto wasn’t also the kindest, most adorable, sweetest person he’d ever met too.

His boyfriend searched his eyes knowingly, bringing his hands back around from Noctis’ back to grip his upper arms as if to steady him. It felt like Noctis was on fire from that simple gesture, the simple point of contact, was like it was connected directly to his dick. He’d been half hard since merging with the crystal, but Prompto’s nearness brought his arousal roaring to life. 

It’d been this way since before they had started sleeping together, and Noctis liked to think his friend mostly understood what it was like to be ...what he was. But he still worried that he might scare his lover someday with it all, especially in moments like this where all he wanted to do was bend his boyfriend over the nearest surface and fuck into him like some kind of toy.

He should probably be more ashamed of that thought, and he would have been, if he wasn’t so fucking hard.

“Was today a crystal day?” Prompto asked, curious, and free of any judgement Noctis worried over.

Noctis tried to steady his breathing, realizing that he was panting heavily like he’d just run a mile. “Yeah.”

“What do you need?” 

Even though Prompto had asked, Noctis was fairly certain he knew  _ exactly _ what he needed. This wasn’t his first time dealing with him while he was  _ like this _ . 

“Just you,” Noctis hummed a reply, sliding his hands further down Prompto’s waist and over his ass. He tugged his lover forward, so Prompto could feel just how badly Noctis needed him. 

Prompto’s eyes widened for only a moment before surprise gave way to gentle understanding and a determined, stubborn streak that was probably at least ten miles wide. 

“Dude you  _ walked _ home like that?” Prompto laughed, playing along and pressing his hips into Noctis’. 

“You gonna make fun of me, or are you going to take care of me?”

“I can do both at once,” Prompto teased, reaching between them to unbutton Noctis’ pants and draw down his fly. “I’m kind of talented like that.”

Noctis chuckled, hooking his thumbs beneath Prompto’s jaw to tilt his head up for another kiss. If it was one thing Noctis loved to hear more than anything else in the world, it was those rare times where his lover would confidently state just how amazing he was. And mean it. 

It didn’t happen often enough for Noctis’ liking, so when it did he found it stupidly, unbearably hot. Yeah, Prompto’s positive self-image got him hard. He’d have to think more deeply about that some time.

But right then Prompto was squeezing his dick in one fist, having reached into Noct’s underwear to run soft fingers over his arousal, and all complex thought seemed to fucking scatter like roaches under a dome light. 

“You’re kind of amazing like that,” Noctis added, watching as the bridge of Prompto’s nose reddened dark enough to hide his freckles. 

“So are you,” Prompto tried to deflect the compliment, and Noctis let him.

Instead he settled for hauling Prompto up into his arms, despite his lover’s indignant squeak, and moved them into the bedroom. It was still a mess from the night before. When Prompto had come home from his function Noctis had pounced on him like he hadn’t had sex in a decade. He could never resist a man in uniform, or in a suit ... or maybe just Prompto in general.

He still had it bad for him even after years of dating.

In one fluid motion, Noctis tossed Prompto onto their bed and kicked the door to the room closed behind him. He knew what his eyes must have looked like in the dim light of the room - bright, luminous, and faintly amaranth in color from the magic running rampant inside of him. Prompto never seemed put off by it, though.

If the way he sat up on his knees and  _ looked _ at Noctis, legs spread wide, was any indication, it seemed to turn him on. 

“Are you going to come over here, or keep staring at me like that?” Prompto asked, voice pitched a little lower and rougher than usual. 

Noctis leaned back against the door, a sly smile on his face. “What’re you gonna do if I stay here and look?”

Prompto laughed at him, his tongue darting out to wet his lower lip before he began to unbutton his shirt. With his knees spread apart, Noctis could see his boyfriend’s hard cock beneath the thin fabric, head leaking onto the rumpled sheets. Prompto’s progress was awkward halting, but Noctis didn’t mind in the least. His eyes hungrily roved over his lover, hand skimming over the bulge in his pants before he reached in to fist his own cock.

“I’d probably tell you,” Prompto hummed, skimming his fingertips over the skin revealed by his open shirt, “that I could think of better ways for you to be spending your time.”

A shudder ran through Noctis’ body, drawing his hips forward to thrust his cock into the tight passage of his fist. “Yeah?”

“Mmmhmm,” Prompto sighed. One of his hands drifting up to tweak a dusty pink nipple while the other traveled lower on his stomach still.

“Like what?”

His boyfriend gave him a smile that made his cock leap in his hand as he reached behind him. Noctis couldn’t see exactly what Prompto was doing, but he knew he was playing with his ass, probably using one finger to tease his hole open - to get himself ready. 

“Like you coming over here so you could kiss me,” Prompto replied. “Maybe you could suck on my neck and mark me.” He chuckled again. “Orrr we could skip right to the good part, and you could spread me open with your cock and fuck me into the mattress.”

Prompto’s breath hitched at the end of his tease, and Noctis was willing to bet he’d added another finger to the first. He almost went to his lover right then, stalked up to the bed, flipped Prompto over and drove into him with nothing but his precome to ease the way. 

“Sounds like a good idea,” Noctis rumbled, stroking himself a bit more quickly. He was breathing hard, feeling sensitive and wound up, and not wanting it to end. 

“Sssooooo? Come over here if it’s such a good idea.”

“I like watching you, though,” Noctis breathed. His cock was drooling over his fist now.

Sticking out his lower lip like a child, Prompto pouted. “Nooooct. C’mon!” He leaned forward, splaying a hand in front of him while the other still worked his ass. “I want you to touch me.”

Noctis relented and pushed away from the door to make his way over to his boyfriend who practically trembled with anticipation at his approach. “How’s this?” he asked, kneeling down on the mattress and bracketing Prompto’s face with his palms. He slid them backward, into his lover’s hair, and pulled him in for a deep, measured kiss. 

Prompto leaned forward, pressing into Noctis with a whimper and more insistence than he was expecting. Both of Prompto’s hands were now gripping the fabric of his pants stretched tightly over his thighs, and Noctis could feel blunt nails carving into his sensitive skin like little lustful knives. As their kiss became a battle of tongues, teeth, and lips, Prompto’s fingers greedily reached for Noctis’ cock again, but he batted them away. 

Prompto huffed, exasperated. “Really, dude?”

“Turn around.” Noctis smiled at the dubious look Prompto shot him, looking a little excited and yet not believing Noctis was going to do what he wanted and ‘ _ fuck him into the mattress _ ’.

He turned around anyway, though, quickly glancing over his shoulder to ask Noctis what the hell he was up to before Noctis yanked him closer by the hips and buried his face in his ass. He heard Prompto squawk out a few profanities before his surprise faded and he relaxed a little, bowing his back to rest on his forearms. It pushed his ass out a little toward Noctis who laved his tongue across his lover’s hole with a chuckle. He didn’t say anything else, content to suck and lick and nip at his boyfriend’s ass until he was a wet, keening mess. When Noctis did finally come up for air, his lover’s sweaty brow was pressed into the sheets, and his cock hung hard and flushed between his legs. 

“Doing okay?” Noctis hummed as he pressed a kiss to Prompto’s ass cheek. 

“Mmhmmmh.”

He read that response for what it was, and licked his way back to his boyfriend’s hole before reaching between his legs to grip his cock. Prompto bucked his hips forward at the touch, eager for more.

“Faster, Noct?”

Noctis obliged. He sucked on Prompto’s asshole while he increased the speed of his hand pumping his lover’s dick and was rewarded just a few minutes later when Prompto came over his hand in hot little spurts. By then, Noctis was ready to finish too, having seen Prompto through his orgasm while neglecting his own painfully hard arousal. 

He slipped out of his pants, during which Prompto had rolled over to apparently appreciate the view with a crude lick to his lips while his eyebrows bounced up and down over his eyes.

“You’re ridiculous,” Noctis groaned, seating Prompto partly in his lap. 

“You love that about me, though,” Prompto challenged, breath catching when Noctis lined himself up with spit and precome and pressed inside of him. 

Sliding home, Noctis leaned down and pressed his forehead to his lover’s. “Oh, I love  _ everything _ about you.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night Prompto curled around Noctis’ back, strong arms banding his middle while he stayed awake into the early hours before dawn. Normally, sleep came easily to him, but he found that his mind was a damn mess of thoughts - all different and all massive enough to keep him from being able to rest more than a few minutes at a time before he startled awake in a panic.

As if he could read his damn mind, even half-asleep, Prompto squeezed him lightly and mumbled against his naked shoulder. “Need to talk?”

Noctis reached down to cover one of Prompto’s hands in his own. “No. I’m fine.”

“Liar,” he heard the grumble that followed, and being so easily seen through helped ease some of the tension in his chest.

“It’s just the coronation. Nerves.”

“You’ll be okay,” Prompto offered, snuggling down against Noctis’ back once more. “Sleep.”

While it was true that Noctis was worried about his coronation and what it meant to become an  _ actual _ King of Lucis, he was more concerned with things most people wouldn’t think twice about. For one, his father’s health, which was what had lead them to decide that it was Noctis’ turn to be king. Second, his decision to ask Prompto to marry him. 

Noctis wasn’t a flowery guy. Romantic gestures didn’t come easily to him, and he fumbled simple endearments unless he was in a private space. Prompto understood all of that, but a proposal, that would probably have to be something public and overwrought and full of five million traditions Noctis couldn’t be bothered to remember. All he wanted to do was ask Prompto to spend the rest of forever with him, on top of all of that.

No pressure, right?

He sighed and rolled over to face Prompto, who accommodated him by clinging to his chest, nose buried in the crook of his neck. 

“Need me to sing you a lullaby, Prince Sleepless?” Prompto teased.

Noctis felt his heart swell with love for Prompto, and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. “Shut up.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah. At least that’s what dad said. He did this when he was my age too. It’s kind of a rite of passage … thing.”
> 
> “Your dad really has a piece of all of the Astrals inside of him...” Prompto trailed off, then sighed. “That’s impressive and scary.”
> 
> “All of the Astrals save Ifrit,” Ignis corrected gently from beside him. “There is nothing to fear otherwise. They have been assisting the Lucian royal household for thousands of years.”
> 
> Prompto didn’t look totally convinced, locking eyes with Noctis over the headrest of his seat. “None of you are afraid of what could happen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> This happened. Sorrynotsorry  
> Fair warning, I wrote this with a high fever - that I still have, so if you find any issues, please curse fevers and not me. :P
> 
> Legit Warnings: Tags have changed. We're entering into dubious consent territory here.

“Sooooo … what? Like, you’re just supposed to talk to him?” Prompto leaned over the front seat of the Regalia, wind blowing his pale hair into his face as he looked from Noctis to Gladio. 

Noctis could see the hesitation in his eyes. Prompto had questions, clearly, despite having more knowledge than most about the intimate relationship Caelums shared with the Astrals and the crystal. Prompto had never  _ seen _ an Astral before, or even accepted them as  _ real _ before he had come into Noctis’ life. That being said, he was aware of the price Noctis’ family paid to wield their power, and it scared him, which was why Noctis didn’t really like to talk about it much.

Prompto had been dating Noctis for long enough that things had just sort of come out though, whether by design or by accident. Regis had pushed Noctis to be more forthcoming with Prompto, once it became clear that their relationship was a serious one.  _ Because being so close to a King of Lucis isn’t an easy task,  _ Noctis could remember him saying.  _ It’s fraught with its own demands and hardships. _ Some of those demands involved just having the knowledge about what the crystal really was, how the Astrals played into that narrative, and also what having that power did to those so close to it. 

Prompto had only freaked out a  _ little _ when he was told it was the crystal responsible for Regis’ rapid decline in health, then made the inevitable connection that it would soon be Noctis filling his father’s position. That, Noctis remembered with a tightness in his chest, was the closest they had ever come to breaking things off. 

“Yeah. At least that’s what dad said. He did this when he was my age too. It’s kind of a rite of passage … thing.”

“Your dad really has a piece of all of the Astrals inside of him...” Prompto trailed off, then sighed. “That’s impressive  _ and _ scary.”

“All of the Astrals save Ifrit,” Ignis corrected gently from beside him. “There is nothing to fear otherwise. They have been assisting the Lucian royal household for thousands of years.”

Prompto didn’t look totally convinced, locking eyes with Noctis over the headrest of his seat. “None of you are afraid of what could happen?”

Ignis and Noctis shook their heads while Gladio hummed a dismissive ‘ _ nope’ _ , turning the page of the novel balanced in one of his massive hands.

“Do you think it’s like fusing with the crystal?” Prompto went on, all questions, but there was something in the way he said it that had Noctis sitting up a little straighter in his seat. He seemed nervous, but there was also a little flicker of interest in his tone. Ignis didn’t seem to notice it, and Gladio was too busy ignoring them all, but Noctis could hear the curious hidden question in his lover’s tone.

“I was told,” he said slowly, holding Prompto’s unwavering gaze, “that it would probably be a little more intense. I absorbed the crystal’s power over time, but it’s only a piece of Bahamut’s strength. Meeting with a Astral as capable as Ramuh and asking for the use of all of his power-.” Noctis paused, trying to brush away the little niggling feeling of dread and  _ interest _ settling low in the pit of his stomach. What  _ would _ taking on an aspect of the Fulgarian be like? He quickly dismissed both of those feelings. Now wasn’t the time. “Well. If my dad can do it, then so can I.”

Prompto was still staring at him keenly when he finished, and something passed between the two lovers. They often had silent conversations with one another, a skill they’d perfected in boring high school classes, and if Noctis was reading this one correctly, Prompto was feeling the same mix of emotions as Noctis was. It was a little funny, he thought, how in sync they could be at times. Right now, however, Prompto seemed to be feeling a little more cautious about this secondary aspect of their trip than Noctis was.

‘I’ll be fine,’ he mouthed.

Prompto’s fingers twitched on the headrest, like he was thinking about reaching out to gather Noctis’ hand in his. Instead he sighed and turned back around in his seat. He wasn’t angry, Noctis knew enough about his lover to discern that, but he did look a little overwhelmed. He was sort of blind to this part of Noctis’ life, unable to experience it  _ with _ him, and that seemed to bother Prompto more than Noctis had really considered before.

Quickly, he took out his phone and sent a message to Prompto, watching from the gap between the front seats as his boyfriend woke his own phone to read it. 

 

_ Everything will be okay, _ it read.  _ I love you. _

 

The corners of Prompto’s mouth quirked upwards in a smile, his fingers tapping out a quick reply.

 

_ I love you too. Just want you safe and happy.  _ (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡

 

_ You make me happy. _ Noctis replied. 

 

Suddenly Noctis’ phone was buzzing nonstop in his hand as Prompto’s reply to that statement covered the entire screen.

☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu ☆⌒ヽ(*'､^*)chu

 

Then,

 

_ Is there room between you and the big guy? _

 

He didn’t even get the chance to reply before Prompto was climbing into the back seat of the Regalia with him and Gladio. Noctis could have  _ sworn _ he saw Ignis roll his eyes with the risky move. Granted, they were going sixty on an open highway. Gladio, however, seemed unbothered, and let Prompto settle in the narrow space between them.

“Better!” Prompto hummed, leaning against Noctis’ side and tucking in close. 

Noctis could only laugh as he slung an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “A perfect fit,” he mused.

Prompto liked to be physically close, which was something Noctis had to get used to at the beginning of their relationship. Spending most of his childhood alone or in the presence of adults, Noctis never really had the chance to experience physical affection. His nannies never hugged him or ruffled his hair. In fact, most people seemed afraid to touch him at all.

After they had met, Prompto hardly ever left him alone. Not that Noctis had any problem with that, but when you went from never being touched to having someone pressed close all the time - well, it had taken some getting used to. 

But he  _ liked _ it and  _ Prompto liked it _ and if having his boyfriend pressed against his side made Prompto feel better Noctis was willing to do anything to help him stay content. 

“I’m worried,” Prompto spoke low, forehead resting against the side of Noctis’ neck. “You always talk about fusing with the crystal like it’s” he paused, “like it’s really dangerous. And if it isn’t the same thing as what you’ll be doing with the Astrals - If it’s  _ worse _ -,” he sighed, unable to really put his unease into words, and Noctis couldn’t blame him.

Astrals and crystals and magic made his life a mess of complicated shit, nevermind that he was about to become a king. But he  _ needed _ their power to be able to hold his throne and defend his people, especially from the increasingly aggressive Niflheim. 

“I don’t know what to expect,” Noctis admitted, “but this is something I have to do.” He squeezed his arm tighter around his lover’s shoulders. “You with me?”

Prompto leaned up to brush a kiss against Noctis’ lips. “Ever at your side.”

 

* * *

 

“You’ve been humming that song all day,” Noctis mused, glancing over at Prompto with a teasing smile while a cloud bearing afternoon rain drifted slowly overhead. 

His boyfriend ducked his head bashfully, laughing at himself while gently brushing his fingers over the soft, damp feathers of the chocobo they had rented earlier that morning. “Sorry, Noct! I can’t help it. This has made my day.  _ Maybe _ even my life! Really, I could die happy like this.”

Today was Prompto’s very first time seeing a chocobo in person, and he had been in love with the birds since Noctis had met him. He had chocobo themed boxers, socks, his backpack in school was a giant yellow chocobo head. He’d even done his culminating project on the conservation of chocobos.

Noctis didn’t quite see the appeal, because while chocobos were cute and kinda personable, they were also smelly, dirty, and  _ loud _ . But Prompto didn’t mind all that in the least, practically climbing over Noctis when they had arrived at the chocobo ranch to see about renting a few birds for their audience with the Fulgarian. He’d gone straight to the pens to marvel at the birds, and they must have liked him too cause he was immediately overtaken by what Noctis maintained were at least one thousand tiny little balls of peeps and fluff as he used both arms to hug a larger, adult bird around the neck. 

“Your friend’s got a way with animals,” one of the pen attendants had commented with a smile. “He must have a kind soul.”

Noctis had sighed out his agreement wordlessly, a smile on his face as he had watched Prompto take his time stroking and scratching and cooing at the birds. His boyfriend was kind, probably the  _ nicest _ person Noctis had ever met. If the chocobos could sense that then they had good taste. 

“Do you know all the words?” Noctis asked Prompto, pulling his bird up beside his boyfriend’s as they slowed their pace. 

The Fulgarian’s location was close, at least according to the directions his father had given him. Apparently he needed to get close to an outcropping of fulgurite to call on the Astral. But, of course, not just any fulgurite. It had to be the kind that formed when one of  _ Ramuh’s _ lightning bolts had struck the ground. Pretty rare, from what Noctis could guess. 

So, there they were, riding their giant yellow birds in the rain looking for a special  _ rock _ in the middle of the wilderness and the only person seeming to enjoy themselves was Prompto. Thankfully, his lover’s happiness tended to be infectious.

“Yep!” Prompto chirped with a proud grin. His chocobo answered in kind, letting out a kweh that seemed to carry the same cadence of Prompto’s response. “Wanna hear?”

Noctis smiled indulgently. “Sure. I don’t think I’ve ever heard the entire song before.”

Maybe he could propose with a chocobo? Nah, how the hell would he manage that without giving himself away?

Still, maybe chocobo themed  _ something _ ? It was an idea, at least. Proposals were supposed to be special and tailored to the person you were asking to marry you, right? Like, their interests and stuff?

Hell if he knew. 

They wandered for another hour or two, Noctis half listening to Prompto’s cheerful song and half panicking about how much of a shit boyfriend he was if he couldn’t figure this marriage thing out. Or even just  _ asking _ about it.

By the time Prompto’s song had fallen silent Ignis had pulled them all together and suggested they find a place to stay for the night. They ended up taking shelter inside the mouth of a cave that seemed to go a lot deeper than any of them were willing to explore at night, and soon they had their chocobos fed and bedded down.

It was later that night Noctis woke with a start, sucking in air like he’d just come out of a nightmare. Eyes wide, he looked around the inside of the tent and calmed down just a little as he felt Prompto’s heavy weight at his back. Everything was quiet, calm, except for Gladio’s soft snoring. He could even hear the chocobo’s little whistles as they rested.

Nothing seemed to be out of place. Chalking it up to some weird dream he couldn’t remember, he rolled over to snuggle against Prompto when he heard the voice.

It was gravelly and low-pitched, almost growling out from the opening of the cave. 

_ Young king _

The sound washed over Noctis as he sat upright, looking around at his friends who didn’t seem to hear the disembodied voice. There was a weird sensation hearing it, Noctis thought. Like he recognized the voice, though he was pretty damn sure he’d never heard it before in his life. Hesitantly, he wondered if it was Ramuh speaking to him.

_ Young king _ , it said again.  _ Come to me. _

Noctis glanced down at Prompto who looked dead to the world, limp and huddled inside his sleeping bag, Ignis was much the same. Gladio too was on his back, arms and legs spread into Ignis’ space, sound asleep. 

Carefully, Noctis extracted himself from his sleeping bag and crawled out of the tent. The chocobos barely stirred at his movement as he righted his clothes and looked around with a hazy sort of focus. “Where?” he asked, feeling pulled in a way he couldn’t really describe down further into the cave. 

_ This way. Come. _

The cave seemed to  _ breathe _ around him, a faint stirring of air making his bangs drift across his forehead. Creepy as it was, that pull was still there, and it was almost like his magic, the power of the crystal, was trying to  _ push _ him in the right direction. “Alright.”

He traveled deeper into the dark mouth of the cave, feeling is way along with a hand brushing the slick, grimey wall. He summoned a small mote of light in the other, a skill his father had taught him how to use when Noctis had been young and still afraid of the dark. Every so often he would pause to listen, whether for the daemons he thought might be lurking in the dark or for the voice he’d heard. Either way, the cave was largely silent, only his footsteps and the faint hum of magic in his hand, tickling his fingertips, breaking the silence.

As he got closer to whatever was drawing him further into the narrow tunnels the darkness slowly faded until he stood at the edge of a large cavern. The ceiling was blown open, revealing the night sky and a view of a hundred different stars shining over Duscae. At the center of the chamber was a large, oddly shaped spike of rock jutting out from the dusty, sandy floor.

Fulgurite.

Curious, Noctis stepped further into the room, heading toward the fulgurite and what he was sure was Ramuh. Though he couldn’t see the Astral, he  _ could _ sense him. It was a little hard to describe, but Noctis could recognize the quickening in his blood just the same as when he fused with the crystal. 

“Ramuh?” Noctis asked, approaching the odd monolith carefully now. While he didn’t think the Astral would skewer him onto a bolt of lightning and fling him across the sky, he’d also never met an Astral before - besides Carbuncle - and didn’t really know what to expect. 

_ So you’ve arrived. I had not expected another king at my doorstep so soon. _

Noctis would hardly call a hunk of freaky dirt in a cave a doorstep, but he wasn’t going to pretend to know anything about the homelife of a god. “Yeah, well, things are a little complicated back home.”

_ So I see. The last king to come here has not called on me in quite some time. _

“He,” Noctis hesitated, unsure of what was appropriate information to give to a god, then decided that Ramuh was  _ a god _ and probably already kind of knew everything about everything anyway. “He can’t. Not anymore.”

Noctis shifted on his feet, feeling Ramuh’s power,  _ very _ much like that of a crystal, wash over him. It was a little invasive at first, not static like the crystal’s, but it moved through and around him in the same way. It was just more …  _ more _ .

_ Thus the reason you are here. Well, young king, I will gift to you a portion of my might. With it I will come at your call and smite your enemies to ash upon the fields of Lucis. Do you accept? _

Noctis blinked, wobbling a little on his feet as the feeling of raw power scorched its way through his veins. Ramuh was already feeding him his power, assuming his reply.   
“Y-yes,” Noctis wheezed out, gasping aloud when the heat inside his body increased a thousand fold. It was like he was burning from the inside out, as if he would combust into flames at any second. There was a pressure in his head as well, echoing with Ramuh’s voice but in a language Noctis couldn’t understand, so loud that it rattled his head, deafening him to the sounds of his own desperate whimpering. With blurry vision he looked up at the pillar of fulgurite, glowing with Ramuh’s once dormant power, until all he could see was light and shadow. 

It seemed to go on forever, his senses denied until it all suddenly stopped. Like flipping a switch, all of the power and light faded, receding into his very bones until he was hunched over and gasping for air on his hands and knees in the dirt. 

Electricity buzzed up and down his spine in an arc and wrapped around his fingertips, stirring the grains of sand beneath. Residual, Noctis thought, half-coherent, he must have been covered in it. He remained in that same position, taking stalk of himself and ensuring he had no lasting damage from the encounter. 

His father was right. It  _ was _ different from the crystal, more powerful, but also far, far more intelligent. Instead of learning how to manipulate Ramuh’s power to his will, he felt as though he could simply do it at command, like all the knowledge he would ever need had been crammed into his skull while the Astral invaded his body with the heat and light of a hundred lightning strikes. 

_ Shit _ , he felt high. 

“Noct!”

Noctis grunted, wincing at the sound and trying to shove himself to his feet. He succeeded for maybe half a second before dropping back to his knees.

“Noctis, hey!” 

There was a hand on his shoulder, bare, because he hadn’t bothered to put on a t-shirt when he’d left the tent. The skin to skin contact was startling, snapping his body back into awareness so quickly he hadn’t realized he’d grabbed hold of the person attached to that hand and pinned them beneath him. When the shocking buzz of that simple touch had subsided, he saw Prompto frozen beneath him, eyes wide and a little fearful as he gazed up at Noctis. 

“Are you okay?” Prompto asked, and Noctis got the feeling it wasn’t the first time. “Noctis, can you hear me?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Noctis breathed out through his nose, trying to steady himself with the tingling sensation still skittering up his spine and the heat in his blood. “Just surprised me.”

“Can uh, can you let go of my hands? The electricity is starting to hurt.”

Noctis blinked and looked up, realizing he’d captured both of Prompto’s wrists in his hands and had somehow encircled them with lightning magic. Immediately he let go, and Prompto squirmed beneath him to bring his arms down between them and rub gently at his reddened skin. 

“Sorry,” Noctis apologized again, surprised when Prompto’s arms came around him to pull him down into a hug.”

“Damnit, dude, you scared the shit out of me,” Prompto said, voice muffled where he spoke into Noctis’ naked shoulder. 

His lips grazed Noct’s sensitive skin, and he  _ almost _ felt ashamed at the interest it sparked. “I’m alright,” he said slowly, quietly, like he was trying to calm and lure a skittish animal just a little bit closer. 

Prompto squirmed beneath him again, hands drifting up Noctis’ back to lock together across his shoulders. “You almost looked like a different person for a minute.” 

Noctis pulled back slightly so that he could look Prompto in the eye. “Do I look like a different person now?” he crooned, leaning in to press his lips to his lover’s. 

He could  _ feel _ the electricity jumping between them, and so could Prompto, if the little yelp he gave to the contact was any indication. 

“Your eyes…”

Noctis braced himself on one forearm, using his free hand to trace the curve of Prompto’s cheek. His touch lingered over his lover’s lips, skimmed down across his neck, and came to rest over the curve of Prompto’s collar bone. “What about them?” Noctis asked, brushing the pads of his fingers over his lover’s skin there, then tracing around to his nape, little sparks of electricity following in his wake. 

Prompto shuddered beneath him. “They’re bright,” he said, the motion echoing through Noctis. “Glowing. You look a little out of this world, to be honest.”

Noctis smiled, teeth flashing white for a moment before he leaned in to replace the touch of his fingers with that of his mouth. Prompto shivered again, his skin jumping beneath Noctis’ lips. Tentatively, Prompto’s hands smoothed up Noct’s neck to tangle in his hair. Even the gentle way Prompto gripped at his roots sent currents of energy rocketing through his body, enough to elicit a growl from Noctis. 

He pressed his hips down into Prompto’s from where their legs tangled together. “Wanna do that again, chocobo head?”

Prompto moaned quietly, grinding back up into Noct as his fingers tugged at his hair again. “My hair,” he whimpered while Noctis bit down on the side of his neck, “does  _ not _ look like a chocobo.”

“Mmm,” Noctis hummed, pressing down into Prompto again at the sensation of his hair being pulled. “Don’t think I don’t _ know _ why you style your hair that way.”

Red-faced and trying not to look as turned on as he felt, Prompto stuck his lip out in a pout. “It’s totally unintentional, okay? Just because I really like chocobos-”

Noctis interrupted his argument with a kiss that was a mix of heat and lightning. Prompto sighed at the feeling, chasing after Noctis’ lips to lave his tongue across them and try and coax him back into another kiss. 

“I have an idea,” Noctis said as he pulled away to look at him. 

Prompto seemed dubious, but his fingers flexed against Noctis’ scalp in anticipation. “Yeah?”

“Flip onto your stomach.”

“Wha? Here? Dude, I’m not about to get a mouthful of dirt just cause you wanna fuck me from behind.”

Noctis gripped Prompto’s hip and flipped him over anyway. “Keep your face out of the dirt then, chocobo head.”

Prompto shuddered, half-heartedly glaring at Noctis from over his shoulder before biting down hard on his lip when Noctis smoothed both hands over the curve of Prompto’s ass. He wreathed a hand in Ramuh’s power, electricity leaping at his fingertips as he played with the thin material along the crotch seam of Prompto’s sleeping pants - covered in chocobos, he might add. Prompto jumped at the contact, not expecting the quick shock of energy against his skin, but Noctis didn’t give him time to recover, instead carrying that energy into the cleft of his ass and down over his lover’s balls. He yelped that time, instinctively twisting away from Noctis.

“Careful!” Prompto whimpered as Noctis brushed his sparking fingers over him again.   
“Does it hurt?” Noctis asked, leaning into his touch to get a better look at Prompto’s expression. 

Prompto hesitated, considering. “No, just, surprising is all.”

His lover sucked in a quick breath of air when Noctis hooked his fingers into the elastic band of Prompto’s sleeping pants and pulled them down over bare skin. Prompto’s thighs were trembling, the head of his cock leaking just a little over the fabric between his knees and Noctis thought he was absolutely  _ beautiful _ like this spread open for him and shivering in anticipation. 

Noctis angled himself so that he was kneeling alongside Prompto, one hand splayed against his naked stomach while the other skipped close to Prompto’s half-hard arousal before sparking fingers brushed gently over his sac.

Prompto cried out softly again, though this time he pushed back into the touch. That was all the permission Noctis needed to grip his lover’s cock in his hand. Teasing with electricity, Noctis stroked Prompto to full hardness, all the while his boyfriend was mewling softly at the sensation and leaning into Noctis’ body to brace himself. 

“Want more, chocobo head?” Noctis murmured affectionately, nosing a kiss to Prompto’s side. 

“Yeah,” Prompto’s reply was breathless. “It feels really good.”

Noctis chuckled and worked his hand over Prompto, thumbing his slit and spreading precome over the head of his dick. “Alright. You’re gonna have to do something for me, though.”

His lover shuddered and mewled out sweet little sounds that had Noctis  _ painfully _ hard and reaching down to cup himself through the fabric of his pants. The friction was a delicious, if temporary, relief.

“What do you need me to do?” Prompto bucked into Noctis’ hand, crying out softly as Noctis gripped the base of his cock tightly, preventing him from moving further. At the denial his lover sunk down onto his forearms, pillowing his head there while his ass stuck up in the air like he was begging Noctis to take him.

“Hum the chocobo song for me. I need something to help me stay in tune.”

Prompto startled, lifting his head up with slack-jawed disbelief to look at Noctis. “Sorry, what?”

Noctis was already moving away from Prompto’s side, shimmying out of his pants and then kneeling down behind him. “Hum the tune to the chocobo song.” Noctis looked up then, catching Prompto’s eye, and whatever his lover had seen in his gaze must have at least convinced him to try it. Warily, he pressed his cheek back against his forearm and began to quietly hum while Noctis improvised for his lack of preparedness and spit into his palm before coating his cock in it. It was crude, but he hadn’t exactly planned on fucking Prompto on a cave floor after being blessed by Ramuh. 

He took another moment to use some of the wetness coating Prompto’s discarded pants, bringing it up to slip over his lover’s hole. Noctis was thankful they’d made love just that morning, because Prompto was still loose and still a little sloppy even though they’d showered. Of course the sight of his come dribbling out of Prompto’s ass was enough to make his cock twitch in his hand, and he could definitely understand the impatience.

It was really fucking hot to see his boyfriend so … what was the word he was looking for? Marked? It was like a statement saying that Prompto was his, willingly, and the little thrill that sent down his spine had nothing to do with the crack and spark of electricity weaving its way over his skin. 

Testing Prompto’s readiness, Noctis slid the head of his cock over his lover’s hole and pressed forward. As he thought, Prompto was still soft and pliable, and when he pressed harder his lover’s ass swallowed the head of his dick. Beneath him, Prompto’s tune hitched and Noctis had to remind him to keep humming as he pressed further in. Once he’d bottomed out, he stayed still for a bit, stretching his body over Prompto’s back and nuzzling into the nape of his neck. 

“Let me see if I can remember the words right,” Noctis teased, pulling out slightly and pressing back into his lover who moaned out a note of his song. 

_ “I want to ride my chocobo all day,” _ Noctis began , and he heard Prompto laugh beneath him at the sound. 

He pulled back again, reaching into the space between their bodies to finger Prompto’s hole with one sparking finger. His lover groaned, the sound vibrating through his back and into Noctis’ chest. 

_ “I want to see him run, I want to  _ ride _ and play.” _

At the word ride, Noctis fucked into Prompto in earnest, and brought the hand previously playing between them down to Prompto’s cock again and began to stroke him with buzzing sparking fingers to the rhythm of the song. Prompto spread his legs wider and whined, body tensing as Noct lifted his head to lick the shell of his ear. 

_ “I want to ride my chocobo all day,” _

Nocts bit down this time, sucking Prompto’s lobe into his mouth and riding out the full body shudder it caused. Prompto’s ears were sensitive, and he hardly ever let Noctis play with them, but as he thrust down into Noctis’ hand, he really didn’t think he would mind this once.

_ “I wanna join the fun, gil I’ll gladly pay.” _

Noctis barely had to move his hips. Prompto had taken matters into his own hands, or Noctis’ if he wanted to get technical, and used Noctis’ hand to fuck into while sitting back on Noctis’ dick with each backward motion. Noctis laughed a little at his urgency, squeezing his dick a little harder until he heard his lover break.

“Fuuuuck, Noct!”

Prompto bit his lip to cut off the rest of what he was going to say, but Noctis could guess. One more shallow rock back and his lover was coming over Noctis’ hand in little hot spurts. 

“There’s a good chocobo head,” Noctis breathed against his ear, listening to him pant and whine. “I’ll let you rest in just a minute.”

Noctis peeled himself away from Prompto’s back and sat on his heels. He stared down the line of Prompto’s spine, glistening with sweat, his sides heaving, and brushed one sparking finger over the dip at the base. Prompto jumped, moaning again, tensing and relaxing further a beat after as Noctis began to move into him again. His pace was far less provocative than before as Noctis gave himself over to the buzzing, burning energy inside of him and  _ fucked _ Prompto.

He was hyper aware of his lover’s little cries as he moved, and of the harsh grit of the sand pressing into the skin of his knees. His breaths deepened, thrusts growing more erratic with the off beat sound of skin slapping skin, and finally he tensed, feeling that power building inside of him before he found release and all of the energy he’d been holding onto seemed to fizzle out from his fingertips and into that same strange nebulous void where the crystal’s power came from. 

Noctis was draped bonelessly over Prompto as he tried to catch his breath.

“Hey Noct?” Prompto squirmed beneath him. “You’re heavy.”

Noctis groaned, listlessly, rolling to his side off of Prompto and onto the harsh grit of sand covering the cavern floor. Prompto followed soon after, curling up on his side next to Noctis after wiggling back into his pants. 

“Didn’t know you had a thing for chocobos,” he teased, pillowing his head on Noctis’ shoulder. 

Noctis laughed, still breathless, “I dunno. Thought it was cute. Well,” he corrected himself, “I think  _ you’re  _ cute, and you like chocobos.”

Prompto giggled,  _ giggled _ . “Nice logic. Was the uh, electricity thing all Ramuh?”

Noctis nodded, turning to press a kiss to Prompto’s sweaty hair. “Mhm, the power he gifted me, at least. Did you like it?”

Prompto’s cheeks flushed, but he nodded. “Yeah. It was different, but I don’t think I disliked it.”

“We can always go and try again,” Noctis teased with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows, and Prompto turned his face to silently laugh into his shoulder. 

“Maybe tomorrow. Feeling a little raw, you know?”

“Mmm, sorry. Everything okay, though?” Noctis asked, brushing the curve of Prompto’s jaw affectionately with a finger.

“Yeah,” his lover hummed. A small stretch of silence followed where they both gathered themselves before Prompto continued. “Titan is next, right?”

“He is. Not far from here, actually.”

“What’s he like?” 

Noctis breathed out through his nose, considering that. “I don’t really know. I’ve heard stories about him. Supposed to be a gruff, no-nonsense type of person, err, god.”

Another beat of silence. 

“So his element is earth? Like rocks and stuff?”

“Yeah. Dad says his power can help start and stop earthquakes, or something like that.”

“Sooooo,” Prompto began, and Noctis could tell from the inflection in his voice that he was about to make a joke. A bad one. “Is his gift going to be the power of perpetual  _ rock _ hardness?”

Noctis groaned.

Prompto lifted himself up over Noctis, palms splayed on either side of his head. “Will the next time we have sex be positively  _ earth shaking _ .”

Noctis barked out a laugh. “Oh my god.”

“Hey, don’t take my jokes for  _ granite _ , Noct. They’re really funny.”

Prompto stared smugly down at him, and Noctis couldn’t help but tug him down for a heated kiss. It was also kinda to shut him up. Rock puns were not something he was prepared to listen to after a bout of exhausting sex. “Love you, chocobo head.”

Prompto sighed, defeated at use of the nickname. “Love you too, Prince Ob _ noct _ ious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also!  
> I have a discord server available for anyone to join who writes or just wants a chill place to hang out and talk about writing for XV or any other fandom. There are a lot of fun people in here. Come check us out!
> 
> https://discord.gg/JHxQ2y 
> 
> (link will expire 24 hours after posting)
> 
> Thanks to Banjkazfan and Twitchy_Pendulum for the chocobo idea!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto didn’t look convinced. “Noct, I really want to talk about this, you know? We didn’t get the chance after- after last time.” A blush darkened Prompto’s cheeks again, his eyes darting away from Noctis to the high, vertical stone walls arching overhead as they traveled down the path. “And I don’t know about you, but I don’t think getting stoned is as kinky as getting shocked.”
> 
> “I love you. Thanks for doing this with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an angst bomb. 
> 
> Warnings: This is a noncon chapter, the only one that will be featured in this fic. A summary will be provided at the end for those of you who do not want to read through the chapter.

“Grav on your left, Noct!”

Noctis heard the call a split second before the gravity shell imploded next to him. He was able to warp out of range just as he could feel the tug of the magic on his boots and thankful, not for the first time, for Prompto’s perfect timing.

The group of magitek troopers had been a surprise, not just because the Empire was _not_ supposed to have any hostile troops on Lucian soil. This particular unit had been sent in by drop ship to Noctis’ exact location. It seemed pretty fucking telling, if he had anything to say about it, about what the Empire’s intentions were concerning his upcoming coronation.

They _had_ all been wondering at Niflheim’s silence lately.

He blinked back into existence on top of another trooper, driving his blade through the soft metal casing of its stomach with a shower of orange sparks and a sheen of blue magic. Focused, he stayed on guard, occasionally tag-teaming with Gladio and Ignis, but always keeping an ear out for Prompto in the distance. While his boyfriend tended to keep away from the thick of battle with his range, Noctis was always concerned that he could be overtaken.

It was a stupid fear, really. Prompto was perfectly capable of defending himself at close range. He’d seen him do it before, even. But, he supposed, his heart didn’t care about training or probabilities. He couldn’t imagine a world without Prompto, and so he _worried_.

His worry is what lead him to catch the bullet in time. Noctis warped in an instant, colliding with the rifleman at full speed and sending both of them sprawling into the dirt. The shot intended for Prompto went wide, blowing a hole into a nearby tree with an explosion of debris. Noctis regained his footing first and rounded on the thing with a snarl and a glint of death in his eyes.

Anyone messing with his future husband was _dead meat_.

He ripped into the trooper with a savage swing, two strikes cleaving into the thing’s chest and releasing a geyser of daemonic ichor Noctis _knew_ ne would need to call home about. This encounter was proving enlightening, and a real stupid movie for the Empire to make while he was still so close to the Crown City. They needed to swing by Altissia and pick up Luna, _fast._ There was no time for leisure, and Noctis had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time he saw MTs on Lucian soil.

The remaining troopers were cut down with ease, and once Noctis realized the battle was over, he made a beeline for Prompto, willing his sword away as he jogged over to hold his boyfriend’s shoulders between his palms.

“You okay?” he asked, concern filling his eyes. He patted Prompto down quickly, barely hearing his lover’s ‘I’m fine!’ squeak and only stopping his frantic assessment when Prompto clamped both hands to Noctis’ cheeks and forcibly tipped his head up to look at him with a kind, if vaguely exasperated, smile.

“Noctis, I’m okay. You were in more danger than me.” Prompto sighed, his grip softening, thumbs stroking the arch of Noctis’ cheekbones. “Just calm down a sec. Breathe.”

Noctis wanted to argue, to tell Prompto that if he had been a fraction of a second late that he might be seriously hurt or worse. He even opened his mouth to say as much when Prompto leaned in to place a quick, chaste kiss to his lips.

“You worry too much,” he said, and Noctis sighed out a bit of the tension seizing his shoulders.

“Yeah, maybe.” Noctis leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Prompto’s and drawing him close enough to wrap his arms around him. “Glad you’re okay, though.”

Prompto chuckled, twining his arms around Noctis’ waist to hug him in return. “Worry wart.”

“You lovebirds going to snuggle all day, or are we going to see Titan?”

Noctis shot a glare over his shoulder at Gladio who stood with one hand braced on an impatiently cocked hip, Ignis by his side. “Yeah, yeah. Coming.” Noctis released Prompto from the hug and turned to head toward his Shield as felt his way down his boyfriend’s arm until he could grasp his hand.

“It would be pertinent to notify the Crownsguard of the attack, Noctis,” Ignis suggested when he and Prompto drew near.

Noctis nodded, muttering an affirmative as he thrust a hand through his dusty hair. “Was thinking the same thing. Niffs shouldn’t be anywhere near Lucis, and that attack seemed planned.”

“I agree with you. It isn’t safe to linger here, assuming these units had time to report back to whomever sent them to us.”

Gladio hummed thoughtfully, eying the large gateway leading to the inner portion of the Disc of Cauthess where Titan was known to lay dormant. “Quicker we get this over with, sooner we can head back to civilization and safety. Why don’t you and Prompto go ahead and Specs and I’ll stay here and keep watch.”

“I’ll call the Marshal and notify him of our situation,” Ignis supplied, already taking out his phone.

Noctis glanced to Prompto who nodded, a bit nervously, as he drew him toward the gate. “What’s wrong, Prompt?”

Prompto ducked his head, a nervous blush coloring his cheeks, fingers tightening around Noctis’ hand. “I, uh, I’m kind of nervous about you meeting Titan.”

“Why’s that? Is it cause of what I said earlier?” Noctis brushed his thumb over the sharp ridge of Prompto’s knuckles, comforting. He knew Prompto had been hesitant about Titan from the start. Stories about that particular Astral were never really that benevolent or sweet. They mostly talked about Titan’s brute strength, raging temper, and raw power, shaking the earth to fell armies and topple towns. If he were completely honest, Noctis was nervous too.

He’d never really noticed with the crystal, but after receiving Ramuh’s blessing, Noctis had done some thinking on the experience. It had felt like he had been channeling _part_ of Ramuh. Not just the Astrals’ power, but the being itself, like it had wormed its way inside of him and fucked with his head a little. Like, for a brief moment in time, he wasn’t who he believed himself to be. It was hard to describe, even though he had been the one experiencing it, but he could very specifically recall the cotton-headed feeling of confusion at his adept manipulation of Ramuh’s power, even as he subjected Prompto to his curious, experimental touch.

Afterward, when he was alone, he had allowed himself to feel a little scared about what that meant. Had harboring a piece of the Astrals, how his father had put it, actually meant the Astral themselves? If it wasn’t just a gift of power, if he was genuinely taking another being into himself with these _blessings_ -.

It was a strange, upsetting thought, and there was so much he didn’t know and so much he couldn’t explain properly to Prompto because of it.

“Yeah,” Prompto finally spoke as they made their way through the gate and down the path. “I’m just, not feeling that confident I guess. I mean. I trust you Noct, I do, but your magic does something to you when you use the crystal, or like before with Ramuh. It,” he hesitated, swallowing thickly. “Sometime you feel like a different person and it freaks me out sometimes. I know how the magic affects you physically, right, but mentally…”

Prompto trailed off, his words echoing Noctis’ own thoughts. He had many of the same reservations, but he _needed_ the Astral’s gifts to become a proper king like his father. He couldn’t just turn tail and run because he was afraid.

“It’ll be okay,” Noctis returned the fierce grip of Prompto’s hand. “Titan is just grouchy, like my dad said.”

Prompto didn’t look convinced. “Noct, I really want to talk about this, you know? We didn’t get the chance after- after last time.” A blush darkened Prompto’s cheeks again, his eyes darting away from Noctis to the high, vertical stone walls arching overhead as they traveled down the path. “And I don’t know about you, but I don’t think getting stoned is as kinky as getting shocked.”

Noctis laughed despite the fact that he could _hear_ the unease in Prompto’s voice. That joke was not what he wanted to say, but his boyfriend was putting on a brave face for him, well aware that Noctis had little choice when it came to seeking the Astral’s power.

“I love you, Prompt. Thanks for doing this with me.”

“Y-yeah.”

 

* * *

 

Titan’s “blessing” _hurt_.

It wasn’t the uncomfortable shock of power like with Ramuh, and it in no way compared to the crystal’s gift. It roared through him, heavy and aching, like his body weighed a thousand times more than it did - like his organs were made of lead. It pulled him to the ground where he and Prompto stood. The sheer cliff face before him leading to a crater so deep he felt dizzy with the height even as he could do nothing to back away from the edge.

Prompto grabbed him, though, pulled him back by the collar of his shirt as he called out to him. Noctis tried to speak, but his jaw was clenched so hard against the invasive power barreling through every fiber of his being that he could do nothing but whimper and clutch at his lover.

It hurt, it hurt, _it hurt_.

Prompto hauled him to his feet, though he didn’t remember how he managed to stand, and guided him over to a rough outcropping of rocks Noctis immediately collapsed against. Prompto was calling to him, fear in his voice as he gently brushed his hands through Noctis’ hair. “Come on, buddy, say something. You’re freaking me out.” Nimble fingers ran over his neck, pressing in to check his pulse. “Noct?” A desperate kiss to his cheek, which felt frigid against his burning skin.

Noctis hummed a reply, finding enough strength to reach up and grasp Prompto’s wrist as he focused on his lover’s eyes. He hated the feeling twisting around in his limbs. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to reach out to Prompto and tell him everything would be okay even if it wasn’t and Noctis didn’t know if it would be.

And he felt so _hot_.

His other hand weakly pulled at his shirt, and he must’ve mumbled something to let Prompto know he felt like he was on fire from the inside out with that slow moving horrible _weight_ because his lover immediately began tugging at the hem of his shirt. Shoving it up his stomach and over his leaden arms until Noctis felt the sensitive skin of his back hit the rock behind him, Prompto then wadded up the material to dab at Noctis’ forehead.

The fuzziness in his head was returning, Noctis realized, and it wasn’t just the lethargy from taking the bulk of Titan’s gift. He recognized the feeling as, well, he didn’t really know _how_ he recognized it, but he could _feel_ the Astral in his head, his voice rumbling and deep and shaking the earth around him.

_A rightful king is a master of his realm._

“Prompt,” He managed to say, gripping his lover’s wrist tighter. He wanted to tell him to go, to push him away. Noctis felt his head throb as the fire in his bones settled and shifted, drawing his body toward a more pleasant kind of heat. His arousal crept up on him like the embers in his belly, a low, hot flame that burned beneath the surface of his skin.

_He should impose his will on those lesser._

Noctis tugged Prompto forward, knocking his boyfriend off balance as he pulled him into a surprising, commanding kiss. Or it would have been a kiss if there had been a little less teeth and force, if Prompto wasn’t trying to push him away.

“Hey! Noctis, Knock it off! Now’s really not the time!”

He ignored Prompto’s protests, though his thoughts felt sluggish and half-formed, that voice echoing inside of his head. “Come here,” he breathed, nosing and biting his way down Prompto’s neck, prying his lover’s thighs open wider as Prompto tried not to straddle Noctis’ lap.

_For what would a lowly human do without guidance?_

“I said no!” Prompto placed both arms on Noctis’ shoulders and _shoved_ him away, pinning him to the rocks behind him with an impressive amount of force that might have stopped Noctis if Titan’s immense power wasn’t thrumming beneath his skin, pouring in and out of him and filling him to bursting.

In an instant Noctis had their positions reversed, pinning Prompto’s body to the rocky outcropping so quickly he could hear his lover’s head collide with the stone. Through the hazy fog invading his mind, Noctis _knew_ there was something wrong, that he should stop, but the thought was fleeting as his body continued to move despite his hesitation. He crowded Prompto with his body, rolling his hips against his lover while he lay possessive bites across his shoulders.

“Noctis,” Prompto whimpered, tears clinging to his eyelashes and making his eyes shine bright, “please stop.”

_His subjects should offer up all they have in supplication._

“No,” Noctis murmured, voice not sounding quite his own as he reached down between them and began tugging at Prompto’s belt. “You should offer yourself to me.”

Prompto sobbed, though he was trying to contain the sound, and bit his lip to cut it off short. Noctis slipped his hand inside Prompto’s pants then, pulling out his lover’s soft cock and thumbing the slit to the tune of another strangled cry. He spent very little time on Prompto’s arousal, however, abandoning it to quickly shove his lover’s pants below his knees before pressing his thigh between Prompto’s legs. Noctis pried his lover’s thighs apart, a bruising bite to Prompto’s jaw keeping him still and weeping. Noctis could taste the salt in his tears.

_Their hearts, minds, bodies, and souls,_

Noctis pushed his way inside of his lover, invading and taking with a burning singularity of mind the might of a god had bestowed on him. He hurt and took and took and took until his body eased, until his mind cleared, and until he could feel the weight of Titan lift from his bones.

_All yours for the reaping._

When Noctis came to, when his world righted itself and everything in his mind clicked back into place, Prompto was shoving him off of him and scrambling away. It took him a minute to get his bearings, to realize that he was laying in the dirt, smeared with the stuff, and that his lover was quietly whimpering and sniffling with his back turned to him. Shoving himself to a sitting position, Noctis frowned, reaching out to graze his fingers across Prompto’s bare, and bruised, shoulder.

His lover turned on him so fast Noctis could hardly blink before his hand was being knocked away. “Don’t touch me!”

Slowly, bit by bit, Noctis began to remember. “Prompt…”

“D-don’t,” Prompto sniffed, wiping roughly at his tear and dirt stained cheeks. His lip was bloody, his hair matted to his head from another injury. _Where Noctis had shoved him against the rocks_. And his neck was a mess of bruises in the shape of bite marks. “Just don’t.”

Fuck. _FUCK!_

Noctis hurriedly put himself together, dressed, ignoring the sickening lurch in his stomach from moving too quickly and from the stark, horrible realization of what he had done. “Prompto I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“ _Don’t_ talk to me! I don’t want to hear it,” Prompto growled, tears angrily spilling down his flushed cheeks as he tugged his clothes closer to his body. He stood awkwardly on one leg, hip cocked as if he was trying to cover up another injury. “I just want to leave.” He looked around, nervously, for any sign of Titan, but the Astral had gone, leaving a lonely, empty crater behind.

Noctis nodded, the sick feeling in his stomach worsening at the way Prompto looked so closed in on himself, his eyes dark and sad, and the way he wouldn’t meet Noctis’ gaze.

He fucked up. He had fucked up _so_ bad.

Prompto began the trek back first, not bothering to check behind him to see if Noctis was going to follow. He stumbled, unsteady on his feet, and on instinct Noctis rushed forward to place a steadying hand on his elbow. Prompto damn near teleported out of his reach, shoving Noctis’ hand away. “Stay away from me, Noctis. I’m not dealing with you right now.”

“Prompto...” Noctis murmured, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the kind comments and kudos on the last chapter! It really keeps me motivated. 'Preciate you guys!  
> I know some of you are curious about the Chill XV discord channel. If you want to join, just let me know and I can hook you up with a link.
> 
> Full Summary:  
> Noctis reflects on how much he cares for Prompto and that recent events with taking on Ramuh's power have him concerned about his ability to remain in control of himself. At the same time, Prompto expresses to Noctis that he has some reservations about the endeavor as well, but both friends realize that there is very little they can do about the situation, as Noctis needs the power of the Astrals to become king.  
> When meeting with Titan, Noctis is taken over by the Astral's will to subjugate Prompto as if he were a posession of Noctis'. Despite Prompto's resistance, Noctis forces himself onto his friend anyway and in the aftermath Prompto wants nothing to do with Noctis who, regaining clarity, feels just as violated as his lover.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto’s cheeks flushed bright red, his thumb ceasing it’s soothing motion on Noct’s hand. Noctis was worried he’d fucked up again, saying something wrong or not giving the right signals. Maybe it was the timing. They’d been dealing with personal shit, with Noct’s inability to open up, and maybe Prompto was still too upset with him to be asking this sort of thing but-.
> 
> The corner of Prompto’s mouth kicked up in a smile. “I have to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goooooodddd this is way longer than I thought it was going to be. *waves hands aimlessly in the air* Noctis made me do it!  
> Thanks for sticking with this story, fam. Always appreciate the awesome comments and kudos. Hope you enjoy this installment.
> 
> Warnings: Nothing major, just some ruminating on the last chapter.

Noctis watched Prompto wince as Ignis tugged the thread through the open wound at the back of his head and grimaced in sympathy and a whole fuckload of guilt.

The sun’d set by the time they got back to the chocobo ranch to return their birds, and Prompto was in such a state of delirious pain that he’d damn near fallen off his. He hadn’t looked at Noctis the entire trek back, and though he and Prompto had lied about his friend’s injuries to stem any uncomfortable or unwanted questions, Noctis could tell Ignis was not convinced. Thankfully, Specs wasn’t about to pry because Noctis really had no fucking clue how someone talked about something like  _ this _ .

_ Yeah, sorry, but I was kind of possessed by a god and raped my boyfriend. _

Fucking right. Shittiest excuse in the history of shitty excuses.

So Noctis brooded as he stared into the fire Gladio had built next to the camper they’d rented, every so often stealing glances at Prompto only to feel the shame and guilt wash over him all over again. He deserved it, of course,  _ he _ did that to Prompto. His  _ best friend. _ His  _ lover. _ The man he was going to  _ ask to be his goddamned husband _ .

“How is that? Too tight?” Ignis’ voice carried from across the fire, and Noctis chanced another lingering look at his lover.

Prompto’d cleaned up since they’d arrived, face no longer smudged with dirt. His lip was swollen from where he’d bitten it, but no longer bloody. The bruises he wore were covered by his jacket earlier, and now by a soft, oversized hoodie Noctis had loaned him. The one on his jaw was still visible, but thankfully that one didn’t look like the others - like some kind of animal had bitten him.

Noctis could only imagine how Prompto felt, to be marked up like that.

“It feels fine, Iggy. Thanks for the help.” Prompto let out a weak, breathy attempt at a laugh. “Guess I didn’t think it was that bad.”

Ignis clucked his tongue critically, moving to pack away the first aid supplies he’d pulled out of the trunk of the Regalia. “You should be grateful you didn’t get a concussion, or worse.”

The faint spark of humor died in Prompto’s eyes at the comment, and he nodded mechanically as he curled back into his camping chair, pulling the fabric of the hoodie up around his chin. “Yeah, well, they say I’m lucky.”

“I’m going to bed.” Noctis announced suddenly, rising from his chair so quickly he sent it tumbling backward. Prompto jumped at the movement, which made it all  _ worse _ as Noctis fled into the camper and slammed the door behind him. He shoved his hands through his hair and bit back a cry, willing himself to stop the sob working its way up his throat. 

 

* * *

 

The journey to Altissia was like something out of a nightmare, one where Noctis had lost everything important to  him, where he wandered aimlessly, directed only my Ignis’ patient reminders and Gladio’s less accommodating orders. Both of his friends had seen the change in Noctis, his withdrawal into himself. Perhaps most telling, and damning, was his avoidance of Prompto. Prompto, who was so good at masking his own pain and discomfort that it looked for all the world as if nothing had happened. But Noctis wasn’t stupid, and he wasn’t fooled. He could see the wariness in his friend’s eyes when they happened to catch one another’s gaze. Noctis  _ knew _ he made Prompto uncomfortable, even with his nearness. 

He endured two days of speculation and concern from all sides before the retinue arrived at Galdin Quay. They managed to book two separate rooms at Noctis’ request, Gladio bunking with his charge for the night to preempt any further attempts on Noct’s life by the Empire. Had Noctis bothered to be less turned in toward himself, he might have seen Prompto’s hurt, searching gaze try to find his own, but he was still so upset by what he had done he only managed to see what was directly in front of him. 

Lethargic and depressed, Noctis shoved his food around on his plate that night, nibbling absentmindedly on a piece of fish as he and his three friends sat inside the Quay’s restaurant. “Dad still telling us not to worry?” he asked, giving up on trying to eat his food and sinking further into his chair.

“His Majesty suggests we proceed as if nothing untoward has happened. It wouldn’t do to provoke the Empire so close to your coronation,” Ignis supplied. 

“Guess that makes sense.”

Gladio hummed in agreement, taking a sip of his water. “My dad’s telling us to keep our ears to the ground for any information about the troopers, though. The Crownsguard’s been expecting Aldercapt to do something stupid, but intel’s been pretty scarce.”

Noctis leaned his head back against his chair, gifting Gladio with a sardonic smile. “Can’t let another king of Lucis keep him from total world domination again. Assassinate him while he’s young and stupid. Not a bad plan.”

Ignis’ gaze sharpened as if he were about to reply, but Prompto, who had been uncharacteristically silent so far, beat him to it. “That’s not funny, Noct. Don’t joke about dying like that.”

Noctis couldn’t help his apathetic reply. “Not like Lucis is trading up with me. Better off with dad.”

“Noctis,” Ignis prepared a reprimand, but Noctis was already pushing away from the table and heading back to his room, leaving his dinner uneaten on the table.

 

* * *

 

Noctis was lying on his bed, trying and failing to fall asleep, when he heard the door to the room open. He didn’t bother to turn around and greet Gladio, not that his Shield would have expected him to anyway. Noctis was too absorbed in the play of moonlight across the water as he gazed out the window from his bed, finding a strange sort of peace in the quiet, unchanging scenery. It was a stark contrast from the storm of thoughts and feelings his mind had been weathering since taking on Titan.

“Hey.”

Noctis’ entire body went rigid at the sound of Prompto’s voice, quiet and searching in the darkness despite his trying to sound casual. He could hear his lover’s hesitation and his bravery. 

“I had the restaurant box up your dinner for you.” There was another beat of hesitation. “Want to try and eat it now, or should I put it in the mini fridge?”

Noctis didn’t move, dutifully staring out the window. He was hoping Prompto would think he was asleep, set the food down somewhere and just go. He wasn’t sure he could handle being alone with Prompto, not because he feared a lack of control, but because Noctis still wasn’t sure how to say he was sorry.

The word. Sorry. It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. And Noctis had never been one where words came easily, or correctly. He expressed himself better through action and touch. Physically showing his love for Prompto was absolutely out of the question, however, not after what happened. 

Noctis heard Prompto sigh, then the squeak of the styrofoam food container on the nightstand before he felt the mattress dip behind him. Not expecting the shift in gravity, Noctis grunted in surprise, unable to help but roll over onto his back and come face to face with Prompto who leaned over with both hands flat on the mattress. “You never fall asleep on your right side.”

Noctis shifted his gaze away from Prompto when his boyfriend tried to meet his eyes, searching for that soul-deep connection they’d always shared that Noctis now felt he had no right to.

“Yeah. Just tired,” Noctis mumbled.

Prompto didn’t move. He was being brave again. Noctis didn’t know whether to be proud or annoyed. 

“Noct, I want-.” Prompto bit his lip, worrying the wound on it. “We  _ need _ to talk about this, you know. About everything, actually, but especially about this.”

Noctis rolled away again, turning his back on Prompto as he curled into himself and squeezed his eyes shut. What should he say? What  _ could _ he say? Nothing would fix this. Nothing would make it better. Nothing would take away the pain he’d caused. 

_ Fuck _

Noctis squeezed his eyes tighter, trying to keep his tears at bay. He didn’t deserve to cry. It was Prompto who had been hurt. But, if Noctis were being honest with himself, he was hurting too. In a way, in a lot of ways, actually, he had been violated as much as Prompto, over the course of his entire relationship with the crystal, it’s magic, and the Astrals who fueled it. 

“I can’t,” Noctis finally bit out, the words much harsher than he’d intended.

Prompto wasn’t deterred and sat down on the bed. The mattress sank lower, and Noctis rolled further away so he wouldn’t have to look at Prompto again. He didn’t manage to get out of reach, though, flinching slightly when Prompto reached out to brush the backs of his knuckles over Noctis’ shoulder. It was a tentative, incredibly gentle touch, one Noctis was sure he didn’t deserve. 

“Can I, then? I just-.” He sighed again. “I want to get some things off of my chest. You don’t have to respond or anything. I just need you to know.” There was a sound, a small, sad sound Prompto usually made when he was disappointed with something. The sound felt like it was killing Noctis, the tightness in his chest spreading out to his lungs and making it hard to breath. “I would feel better about it, anyway.”

Noctis struggled to keep his voice from cracking when he replied. “Yeah.” He sucked in a shaky breath. “Okay.”

The mattress shifted again. Prompto’s knuckles kept making that stupid, soothing motion over his shoulder. “I don’t hate you, first of all. That’s the most important. I- I just needed some time to think about things. That was the first time I ever felt scared, you know.” Prompto went silent for a long time, but Noctis was hyperaware of his presence, of the touch that was just as much meant as a comfort to Noctis as it was for Prompto. He didn’t want to think about how much he reveled in that simple touch, that small contact that meant  _ one thing _ might not have been so fucked up. “I won’t pretend to know how the whole magic thing works with you,” Prompto suddenly began again. “But I  _ know _ you-. I  _ know _ that wasn’t you, Noctis. At least not all of you. And I guess that’s why I’m so confused and lost. I love you, and I know you love me, and I also know you would never hurt me on purpose and-.” he drew in a shaky breath, disguised as a laugh. “I was scared. For me, and for you. I thought-.” Prompto stopped himself, and seemed to think better of elaborating on what he originally planned to say. “Look, I need you to just know that I don’t hate you. I’m upset still, yeah, but I realize that whatever you have to do with those things, the Astrals, it’s sort of...forcing you too. I may not be very smart about this stuff, or get how it works, but I know  _ you _ , Noctis. That’s all I got - just my faith in you.” Prompto’s touch shifted along with the mattress as he leaned over, laying on his side to press his forehead between Noctis’ shoulder blades. “You are not defined by the Astrals, Noctis. Not by their magic, either. You’re a regular person. A  _ good _ person. You’re  _ my _ person.” 

Noctis bit back a sob, failing to keep a weak whimper from escaping. He still couldn’t talk about it, not really, not how they needed to talk about it. But Prompto had made it a little better, and maybe that was selfish as hell - that he needed reassurance when it was all his fault, but he clung to that feeling just the same. 

As if reading his mind, Prompto slipped his arm over Noctis’ side, curling a little bit closer against his back. “I love you, Noct.”

Noctis rapidly blinked his eyes, his tears flowing freely down it face and disappearing into the fabric of his pillow. Tentatively, he lifted a hand, fingers ghosting over Prompto’s. “I don’t deserve you.”

Prompto turned his wrist, gripping Noctis’ hand tightly. “You do.”

 

* * *

 

“What’s Leviathan like?”

Noctis glanced over at Prompto who was eyeing the massive sculpture of the “Tide Mother” with a wary expression. He had his camera resting between his palms, posture lax but for the stiffness in his back and shoulders showing his unease. 

“I’m not sure,” Noctis murmured stopping beside Prompto to observe the sculpture. “Clarus called her dramatic.”

“Dad thinks everyone is dramatic,” Gladio rumbled, motioning both Noctis and Prompto to keep walking. 

They were on their way to the First Secretary’s estate, Ignis and Gladio keen on getting to Luna and leaving Accordo behind given the Empire’s newest aggression. Despite how distracted he had been lately, Noctis wanted to have this part of the journey over and done with as well. And he was eager to see Luna too, though he was a little ashamed to admit his reunion with his childhood friend, and the Oracle, were taking a back seat to his current state of mind.

Noctis watched Prompto from his place at the back of the group, wondering at the subtle shift in their relationship since the night before. Course, Prompto had only come in, said his piece, and tried to comfort  _ Noctis _ , which made him feel even more guilty if that was possible. It wasn’t Prompto’s place to comfort Noctis. 

Noctis paused, sighed, and trailed after his boyfriend with a shake of his head.

But that didn’t mean he hadn’t found some relief in it. After so long together, Prompto obviously knew what Noctis needed when he was feeling especially down. He needed a kind touch, physical reassurance, tangible evidence that he wasn’t alone and that someone cared for him. Prompto, Noctis knew, was completely different. Prompto hung on words and expressions. It was kind of crazy, actually, how both of them had found each other and managed to fall in love when they communicated so differently. Maybe especially because Noctis was  _ horrible _ with finding the right words to say in just about every conversation. 

Hell, ordering a damn coffee was difficult for him sometimes. If Noctis forgot the script running in his head for interacting with people, he immediately withdrew and lost confidence, searching for words that would help him live up to his father’s god-like reputation and make him personable. 

He still wasn’t very good at it. 

Noctis needed to persevere, though. He had to get his blessing from Leviathan, one Astral who had been characterized as being as unpredictable as the sea itself. That made him nervous, obviously. If Titan was supposed to be a solid, immovable force, then how the hell was he supposed to deal with a god who was so dubious. He could only hope things wouldn’t be worse than before. 

He didn’t know if he could live with himself if they were.

“Hey.” 

Noctis looked up to find Prompto watching him, walking backwards in Gladio’s wake to keep from running into someone. “Hey.”

“Gil for your thoughts?”

Noctis’ unease must have shown on his face, because Prompto immediately came to walk at his side, shouldering close enough to press comfortingly against him.

“Nervous?”

“I don’t even know where to start,” Noctis admitted. He was worried about a lot of things. A lot of things he didn’t feel like he could adequately express to Prompto.

“I won’t say I get it,” Prompto spoke quietly, fiddling with one of the buttons on the back of his camera, “because I really don’t know what’s going on in your head.” He nudged Noctis’ shoulder again. “But I’ll be there for you. For all of-”

“No!”

His shout sent a flock of pigeons into the air and drew stares from onlookers. Prompto didn’t seem to notice, though, brow furrowed as his questioning gaze searched Noctis’. “Dude, it’s-”

“You’re  _ not _ coming with me, Prompto. Not this time.”

Prompto had nothing to say to that. Noctis knew, and he could see it in his friend’s eyes, that he was worried about Leviathan too. Even so, he looked like he was trying to find a way to talk Noctis back from his decision when Gladio returned to usher both of them along.

“Way to make a scene, Noct.”

Noctis jerked away from his Shield’s hold. “Shut the hell up, Gladio.”

If Noctis had bothered to look behind him, to not throw a small tantrum in public, he would have seen Gladio pin Prompto down with a sharp look and a muttered ‘the heck’s up with princess?’.

 

* * *

 

Noctis was seething the entire journey to the First Secretary’s estate, though half of his anger was turned in at himself. He would feel  _ better _ if Prompto was with him when he went to receive Leviathan’s blessing, but after last time, he wasn’t taking any chances. He’d only return to his friend when he was absolutely certain he was himself again - when Leviathan had run her course through his body and her power was part of his own. At least, as much as it could be. Noctis knew he wouldn’t never be completely himself again when he used magic, his grasp on the elements extended only as far as the Astrals allowed. 

They would be part of him forever. Suddenly, his father’s words made a lot more sense. 

He was still stewing about it when he, Ignis, Gladio and Prompto were ushered into the Estate’s waiting room. Noctis found some comfort in the familiar, rich surroundings. While Accordo and Lucis were two different nations, they both had similar origins which was evident in the dark paneling on the walls and the midnight blue upholstery backing the chairs lining the space. It offered a perfect backdrop for Luna, who was seated on a low couch in the middle of the space, smiling at Noctis the moment he stepped through the door.

It really seemed like the second she graced him with that calm, benevolent look, his problems were pushed entirely to the back of his mind. 

“Noctis!” she called, eyes brightening as she stood and hurried over to him. She pulled him into a quick, tight hug, reminiscent of the one they’d used to share as children before taking a step back. Her hands lingered on his shoulders as she took him in, reconciling the boy she had last seen years ago with the man standing in front of her. “You’ve gotten so  _ tall _ .”

Noctis felt the corner of his mouth twitch up into a small smile. “Yeah that happens to kids, you know.”

She made a sour face at his sarcasm, but was unperturbed by it as she released his shoulders and greeted the rest of his party. When her eyes alighted on Prompto, Noctis noticed, there was an instantaneous and overwhelming shift in her tone. Suddenly, Luna was the Oracle, the one he’d seen on the news and read about in papers. She was easy grace - a serene kindness that seemed to surround everyone in the room and calm their nerves. At least, she was calming Noctis. Prompto too, if the relaxation of his nervous stance was anything to judge by.

“And you’re Prompto,” she grinned again, brushing past Noctis to hug his boyfriend as well. “It’s so good to finally meet you. Noctis has said quite a lot in his emails.” She cut Noctis a wry glance. “But I’m sure you know how he exaggerates about things he loves.”

Noctis squeaked, indignant, face flushing with poorly concealed embarrassment that only intensified when Prompto barked a laugh and replied, “he really does, doesn’t he?”.

Noctis wasn’t  _ that _ poor at concealing his feelings, was he? People always seemed to think he was so cold and aloof. Then again, these were his friends. Luna was practically lifelong, and Prompto not far behind. Between the pair of them, they’d seen a side to Noctis he rarely, if ever, revealed to others. 

Maybe they did know a thing or two. Not that he’d ever admit it.

“I’m standing right here,” Noctis finally grumbled, mulish, but without any heat. 

“You must know I’m only teasing, Noctis,” Luna laughed. “It’s just so nice to finally meet another person who knows you so well. We must commiserate somehow.”

Gladio outright snorted at that, leaning into Ignis’ shoulder. “I like her. Can we trade monarchs?”

“I agree that Lady Lunafreya would present a less grouchy option. Tell me, Miss Fleuret, do you actually eat your vegetables?”

Luna’s eyes were damn near sparkling with delight, which Noctis had thought was a nice change from the regular vacant expression she wore in public, even if it was at his expense. 

“Of course, Mr. Scientia. I particularly enjoy spinach,” she smiled.

“I’m sold,” Ignis deadpanned. “When do we notify His Majesty about the adoption?”

“Right. Here.” Noctis crossed his arms, pretending to look put out with the lot of them.

Everyone laughed at that, mood trending upward in just the span of a few minutes. Luna really was a balm to the soul.

Later that night after they had met the Madam Secretary and had been invited to stay at the estate for dinner, they were all lounging around in one of several sitting rooms when Luna broached the subject of Noctis’ impending audience with Leviathan. 

“How have your blessings been going, Noctis? I recall from some readings that the fusion of power is not easy on a mortal’s body.”

Well, that was a brilliant understatement if Noctis had ever heard one. Then again, he really didn’t expect anyone to understand what the men and women of his line had to endure to ensure they had enough power to protect and sustain their way of life and those in their care. That being said, if  _ anyone _ could come close to sharing in Noctis’ experience, it would be the Oracle. 

“It’s been rough.” Noctis bit the inside of his cheek, tongue tasting bitter with the lie. He could also feel Prompto watching him from where he sat next to him on the couch, thigh pressed to Noctis’ in a small physical connection he likely knew Noctis desperately needed as he played on his phone. Noctis understood that even though his lover appeared distracted by his phone, that he was really listening in on the conversation.

Luna’s eyes were searching. They cut through him as if none of his defenses mattered, as if she could see straight into his soul - into the heart of the matter. “Have you been taking care of yourself?”

Noctis sighed. “I’ve- There’s been a lot on my mind,” he said quietly. “Actually, I was sort of hoping you could help me with something.”

He felt Prompto go rigid beside him. Maybe he’d wiped on an easy boss in King’s Knight.

“I will help however I am able, Noctis. What is it you need me to do?”

“Can you tell me about Leviathan? You’ve actually met her, right?” 

Luna nodded, seeming to catch on to what Noctis wanted from her. Reassurance. “Of course. I’ve only spoken to her during festivals, of course, but I imagine her personality will not have changed much by the time you seek her out tomorrow. She is,” Luna cocked her head, considering. “She exists very much in the moment. Whatever notion flows through her, she readily accepts it and act on it. If she’s content, her thoughts and actions will reflect that. If she is upset, that is also apparent straight away. Leviathan reflects her element, I suppose is what I’m trying to say. Like water, she changes with the wind and tide, frequently and often without warning.”

“Unpredictable,” Noctis supplied with a sigh. “Guess that’s been a theme with the Astrals so far.”

Luna nodded. “I am sorry I cannot tell you what, precisely, to expect but the unexpected. Perhaps she will be calm tomorrow and make things easy for you.”

“Let’s hope.”

“If you’d like,” Luna began, hesitant, “I can go with you.”

Noctis shook his head. “No. I need to do this alone. I don’t want to … risk anyone.”

Even if she didn’t entirely understand what Noctis was attempting to say, Luna accepted his request without complaint. Prompto immediately relaxed beside him as well, tentatively leaning closer to Noctis and pressing their shoulders together.

“I wish you luck, Noctis. May the crystal light your path.”

 

* * *

 

Noctis stood in front of the gates to the summoning altar, waiting for Luna to use her own magic to open them. He could have done it himself, but Luna had insisted he needed all of his wits and abilities to impress Leviathan enough for her to want to grant him her power. 

It was still early morning, an hour where ordinarily Noctis would have been dead asleep. The prospect of the day, however, had made it difficult for him to fall, and stay, asleep, so he’d wandered half conscious down to the dining room and found Luna there. She’d convinced him, if he was determined to speak to the Tide Mother uninterrupted and unaided, to do so when Altissia was quiet - when he would draw the least attention to himself. And so he found himself with Luna, staring up at the huge wrought iron bars barring his way to the altar, wondering what was in store for him next. 

“All set,” Luna spoke with quiet surety. The gates swung inward to allow Noctis passage. “You’re certain you’ll be alright on your own?”

Noctis nodded, taking a step forward so he and his childhood friend stood shoulder to shoulder. “I have to,” he said, firmly, thinking he sounded more like his father in that moment than ever before in his life. He looked over to Luna, managing a tight smile for her sake. “And when I’m finished we can head back to Lucis and you can crown my spoiled ass King.”

She rolled her eyes at him, but stepped forward to offer him a reassuring hug. “I desire nothing more than to see you safely settled into your new role,” she spoke into his shoulder before pulling away. “I will wait here. Stay safe, Noctis.”

He squeezed one arm around her before letting her go, then turned back toward the altar. Now or never.

A firm sea breeze whipped his hair across his forehead as he made his way slowly across the platform and to the altar. It wasn’t a narrow walkway, but Noctis felt uneasy on his feet all the same as if he were going to lose his balance. Approaching the altar, the feeling intensified, accompanied by a pressure inside his skull that he was quickly associating with the Astrals. Leviathan was different from Titan, however, and for that Noctis could only be thankful. Instead of ramming into his brain and body with the force of a fucking truck, Leviathan seemed to sort of … well up from the depths of his consciousness. Like she’d been there all along and he just hadn’t noticed.

_ Another King approaches. Has it really been so long since the last ignorant man-child came to ask for my power? _

Oh, so Leviathan was a funny one. 

Noctis sighed, relieved that, at least for now, she wasn’t at all like Titan. “Probably not. We sort of … die young, you know.” 

The water beneath the altar seemed to tremble, and Noctis sensed that the Astral was laughing at him. 

_ Every human dies young. _

And apparently a philosopher, too.

Noctis shook his head, assuming that Leviathan was in a good mood considering what Luna had told him, and sighed again. “Right. So, how do I go about asking you for your power, ignorance and all?”

Another rumble sloshed the water. 

_ Steel yourself _ .

Noctis had only a second to react before he felt like his head was splitting in two. The pain radiated outward, flowing down his spine and into his limbs. It felt like his damn bones were crumbling. Aching, he fell to his knees on the stone of the altar, grimacing at the force of the impact as his hands fell out to brace him. 

Then, it all stopped. His head felt fuzzy and strange, but mostly normal, and the ache in his bones was just a faint sensation lingering in his joints. A few moments passed where Noctis thought that might have been it, but then the aching started anew. The feeling squeezed inside of his chest, throbbing inside of his chest with his heartbeat and pressing against his lungs. It was getting difficult to breathe, like he was suffocating slowly. 

He tried not to panic as he bowed his head, resting it against the cool stone beneath him while he gasped for air. His fingers curled around his throat, a reflex he knew in the back of his frenzied mind, would do little to help him. He was at Leviathan’s mercy.

_ You hide much. _

Noctis could hear her inside his skull, her voice sounding watery and distorted. 

He opened his mouth, trying to get a breath in, but he was unable. Noctis couldn’t even make a sound as his own fingers dug into the flesh of his throat, scratching deep furrows into his skin that immediately began filling with blood.

_ Humans are weak creatures, and you are no different, little king. Ignorance and cowardice are crimes against your station, an insult against all who grant you with their might.  _

Noctis was absolutely panicking at this point, but Leviathan released him then. He shuddered, collapsing onto the altar as he sucked in huge lungfuls of air, eyes blurry with tears as he looked up into the cloudless sky. 

_ Fear has no place in your heart. _

Unbidden, almost thrust to the forefront of his mind, Noctis thought about Prompto, about their journey here, about what he had done, and about what he had intended to do. He had been afraid, he realized. He had been a coward and refused to confront his own mistakes, instead choosing to wallow in his own self loathing and punish his lover again for reaching out. He was afraid of losing Prompto, of saying something wrong. He was afraid his lover wouldn’t want to accept his proposal and live a life of rules and rigidity. Without thinking, he had made all of these decisions out of his own fearfulness, catering to his weaknesses instead of facing them head on.

With precision, Leviathan had dredged up what he feared most, cutting to the heart of his own self-doubt in a way he hadn’t the clarity of mind to do himself. What’s more, she was forcing him to feel that fear.

The tears running freely down his face, his rapidly beating heart and the sensation of being unable to breathe, coupled with the ache in his chest, had more or less crippled him. Noctis felt boneless, upset and exhausted as he lay there experiencing all of these things at once and feeling, honestly, like he was being overwhelmed by them.

_ You must stand on your own feet and face your hardships, little king. Do not expect others to do it for you. They were not chosen by the crystal. This is  _ your _ path, and you must travel with purpose _ .

Just like that, she withdrew. The fuzziness in Noctis’ head faded, and he was left blinking blearily up at the sky and feeling as though he’d gone a hundred rounds with Gladio - or maybe like Ignis had run him over with the Regalia, decided he’d been a bit more trouble than usual, and backed up over him.

Everything hurt, but there was also a sense of peace with himself he hadn’t felt in...maybe forever. 

“Noct, you okay?” 

Noctis heard Prompto’s frightened voice before his head popped into his field of vision. Morning sunlight glinted against the pale strands of his hair and warmed the tone of his skin, and if Noctis hadn’t been overwhelmed before, he was suddenly overcome with everything he needed to tell Prompto - everything he needed to ask him. 

Fresh, warm tears began to roll down his cheeks. “Hey, chocobo head.”

Prompto’s brows drew together in confusion and he scooted closer, thigh pressing against Noctis’ side. “Hey buddy. You look a little out of it.” He reached up to smooth Noctis’ hair back from his sweaty forehead, brushing his thumbs down to then wipe away the tears. 

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Noctis hummed, closing his eyes against the blissful feeling of Prompto’s hands on him. 

“Yeah, well, I’m bad at following directions,” Prompto murmured. “‘Specially when I’m worried about you.”

“Sorry.”

Warm fingers continued to brush through Noctis’ hair. “Don’t be sorry. I understand why you didn’t want anyone here.”

“I just love you so much,” Noctis whimpered, breath hitching a little at his admission. “I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“I know,” Prompto rushed to say. “It’s okay. I love you too.”

“It’s not okay, but I don’t know how to say I’m sorry.” Noctis was aware he was a mess. He was crying uncontrollably, his nose was running, and he was so upset he was sort of amazing Prompto could even understand what he was saying between his hiccuping breaths. He hadn’t unloaded like this since he was a little kid, sobbing in Gladio’s arms after his pet rabbit had died. It was embarrassing. It was cathartic. “I screwed everything up, and I’d be lucky if you ever trusted me again which is fucking stupid because you’re the nicest person I know but I also wouldn’t blame you. And I’m pissed at myself because this entire stupid trip I was trying to find a way to ask you.”

Prompto kept stroking his hair, his face, gentle fingers drawing out more of Noctis’ inner turmoil. “Noctis, I love you. I can be upset about something you did and  _ still _ love you. Whatever you wanted to ask me, ask me. My feelings for you haven’t changed.”

“After everything I’ve done? After all of the stupid shit I’ve put you through with my dumb life and my stupid magic and  _ Titan _ . I-”

“Hey,” Prompto soothed, bracketing Noctis’ face with both hands. “Breathe. It’s okay.” He leaned forward to press their foreheads together, his nose nudging Noct’s affectionately. “If I was afraid of you, your life, or your magic, I would have bailed a long time ago. I’m sticking around for the long haul, babe.”

Noctis watched him, staring into his lover’s eyes and was met the conviction there that, recently, he’d been too wrapped up in himself and his own insecurities to see. He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes for a minute to feel Prompto’s proximity and relish in it before he let out a shaky breath. “How long, exactly?”

Prompto hesitated before answering, pulling away. “I mean, I know I’m not queen material or anything. I’ve always known that. I guess- I guess as long as you’ll have me.”

Noctis sat up, feeling a little dizzy, and sniffled loudly though his tears had dried. “I want you forever,” he said immediately. “Prompto, I want you with me forever.”

His boyfriend was silent, staring at him with a hesitant, dubious expression. “Of course I’ll stay, Noctis.”

Noctis could immediately see that Prompto didn’t understand what he was asking. He thought he was referring to the Crownsguard, to his responsibilities to Noctis outside of their personal relationship because he assumed, somewhere along the line, that what existed between them would eventually have to come to an end. 

He felt  _ stupid _ that he’d allowed his lover to feel such a way, especially when he himself had approached his father about his relationship long ago, to tell the king of Lucis that he was never going to give Prompto up, line be damned. He’d never even considered how Prompto might feel about it all. He wasn’t stupid, after all. He could read between the lines as well as anyone else - probably better. 

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Noctis’s hand searched for Prompto’s as he leaned heavily against him. He needed to touch, to feel his lover beside him. “And, shit- this isn’t how I wanted to ask you at all, but I don’t want you to get the wrong idea.”

Prompto was silent, patiently rubbing his thumb across the top of Noctis’ knuckles as he searched for his words. 

“You have to marry me.”

Prompto’s cheeks flushed bright red, his thumb ceasing it’s soothing motion on Noct’s hand. Noctis was worried he’d fucked up again, saying something wrong or not giving the right signals. Maybe it was the timing. They’d been dealing with personal shit, with Noct’s inability to open up, and maybe Prompto was still too upset with him to be asking this sort of thing but-.

The corner of Prompto’s mouth kicked up in a smile. “I  _ have _ to?”

“Yes.” Noctis dropped his gaze, desperately tearing apart his memory for the right words. It was hard. It was always so hard. “I mean, no. But I want you to. It’s okay if you don’t though.”

“I want to,” Prompto replied quietly.

Noctis’ gaze shot up again, finding Prompto smiling at him. “Yeah?”

“I really do. It’s okay, though? With everything?”

Noctis nodded. “I feel like I should be asking you that, but yeah. I already talked to dad.”

Prompto’s smile widened, and he surged forward, knocking Noctis backward onto the altar with the force of his hug. “You’re such an imperious ass.”

Noctis huffed a laugh. “Probably true.”

Prompto buried his nose into the crook of Noctis’ neck. “Things are going to be okay now, right? With the Leviathan, with us. They’ll be okay?”

Noctis held Prompto tighter. “Yeah. Everything’s going to be alright.”


End file.
